Eragon and MLP
by DR.DavidMR-sonofChaos
Summary: When Eragon and Sapharia get sucked into the World of MLP what will happen? Will they find a place in the new world they find themselves in, or be force to live as outcasts? Will they get back home or be stuck for the rest of their lives? ALL WILL BE REVIELED... ch. 3 due in 7-9 days from 12/14/2013
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING! Inheritance cycle By Paolini or MLP:FiM by Hasbro

"talking"

'thinking'

Eragon knew experimenting with magic was dangerous, especially if it involved time. The spell was complex, it basically stated that he and Sapharia would be transported 5 seconds into the past while teleporting into the forest not 100m away. So here is what happened in those 60 seconds before he, Gladier, some of the unhatched dragon eggs, and his bonded disappeared from their world…

FOREVER!

As soon as Eragon finished his spell he knew something bad was going to happen. The tugging in his mind from the strain of using magic seemed different, he felt like he was being pulled into another place… fading in and out of this reality and into another. Eragon knew that this wasn't transporting magic, he had teleported himself once before and this WAS NOT THAT FEELING he groaned and felt himself and Sapharia fall into pain, and then falling… falling… falling….. Then white and the frantic yell from an woman, a woman he loves.

Ayra- "ERAGONNN! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was just after dawn when Celestia felt something powerful… REALY POWERFUL!

Celestia cringed as she felt a powerful stream of magic come from the everfree forest, powerful enough to rival Luna and herself.

Luna looked at her with concern, "My sister, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, but someone or something just came into our world and it is very POWERFUL… Capitan Armor!"

"Yes princess."

"Take 2 of your best Guards and search the everfree forest… look in the ruins first, but be careful, whatever is there is powerful so do not make contact as of yet, observe and report back asap!"

"yes princess", he turned around and ran to do what she just told him to

"Sister?" Luna looked curious

"I have the strangest feeling that this thing will change the ways of our land completely… do not ask more of me for I know no more, we must wait for Armor to return for answers"

Luna sighed, "Yes sister."

'Eragon. Wake up little one, we are not in the Land-across-the sea anymore… and I can feel great magics about'

I groaned. My head hurt like Orik had taken his hammer and hit me over the head with it. I slowly healed myself and sat up. As I looked around with my mind and elfish eyes, I could tell Sapharia told the truth, the very air seemed to hum with great magic!

"WOW… that's a rush!" as I stumbled and was then caught by Sapharia

She chuckled and said 'carful little one… you have been out for a few hours, how about we take a look around and see if there is anyone around that can help'

I agreed and we went in two directions, she was not happy but let it slide. I decided to check out the ruins I had awoken in while Sapharia flew away looking for some game to settle her stomach after the trip we took. Before we departed I checked up on what we had, we had…

8 dragon eggs, how they got in the bags I have no clue

A tent, which I most likely didn't need

My sword Brisingr, which for some reason seemed to be stronger

Fireweed

My poem I wrote while with the elves

My armor

And a bag of elfish foods

Well, at least we have food I thought and began to extend my mind to look for dangers. I didn't feel anything until half an hour later when three sentient beings came across the edge of my mind… they were coming towards the ruins. I retreated back into my own head and went to the front of the ruins they seemed to be headed to. As they drew nearer and nearer I had talked to Sapharia about not showing herself, she still had that ring the dwarfs gave her that silenced her movements. She wasn't happy about the situation but agreed none the less.

They stoped their movement when they saw me, they must have thought that I couldn't see them or hear them because they seemed to be stalking me. After a few minutes I had finally managed to get them in the ruins with me blocking the way out. I looked up and chuckled then said, "please come out, I know you are there… you make more noise than a group of hens!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I OWN NOT INHERATANCE CYCLE OR MLP:FiM

SO PLEASE IF YOU NO LIKE! DO NOT READ!

Armor was amazed when he saw the creature in the ruins; he had never seen the likes of it before. Alright it was sentient, that much he knew by how it walked around and had cloths on. It was armed with a sword… odd choice of weaponry. And it was walking further into the ruins.

Amor gave the silent command to follow silently and to net be seen to the two royal guards he had with him, whose names were unimportant as of right now but one was male and the other was female. As they followed his around the ruins Armor was getting suspicious of the creature he was following.

'It's as if… BUCK' Armor thought to himself as he realized they were trapped in the ruins. The creature had led them in a large circle and had them TRAPPED!

"Please come out, I know you are there… you make more noise than a group of hens!"

Armor, seeing no way out of the situation and was baffled that they spoke the same language slowly stepped out from his hiding place with the other two flanking him.

Eragon was shocked that the sentient creatures he had sensed with his mind were horses… no, PONYS! Sapharia was just as shocked to learn this piece of information herself.

I quickly took a step back in my shock when I saw them. On was a unicorn, one was a Pegasus… Pegasi? Well anyway the third looked like a normal pony.

"What is your name creature?" said the unicorn in the middle

Recovering I said "My name is Eragon son of Brom, leader of the dragon riders, bane of the Razac, shining palm, and many other titles beside." I then said, after the shocked look on their faces when I said dragon rider, "What, if I may ask, are your names?"

The one in the middle looked a little scared but still replied "M-My name is Shining Armor, husband of princess Cadence and prince of the Crystal Empire… Are you alone or is your dragon you claim to ride with you, and so where is it."

I could not hold back my anger when he called Sapharia an IT! Royalty he may be but no one insults Sapharia! I said in a voice I knew not I had "YOU WILL NOT CALL SAPHARIA AN IT! YOU MAY CALL HER BY HER NAME OR BY BIRGHTSCALES BUT YOU WILL NOT CALL SAPHARIA AN IT!"

Armor stepped back in fear of Eragon. He had just used the Royal Canterlot Voice (AKA the RCV)!

"Now may you please escort me to your leaders with advance knowledge of my coming?"I asked trying to calm myself.

Armor was still shocked that this 'Eragon' could use the RCV and realized that the princesses would want to meet him. I replied "We will have to stop in Ponyville to see my sister, but yes I believe it can be arranged." He looked over at the other two guards and said "Make camp for the night here and gather as much firewood as you can! Celestia's sun is already low in the sky and we need a source of heat… but stay TOGETHER. You never know what you may run into in these woods."

They both replied "SIR YES SIR!" and ran to do what he said

I thought for a moment and said "I have a tent in Sapharia's saddlebag; if you want you may use it. I have no need for it. All you must do is promise to me that you will not attack her when she appears and not to panic" they all agreed. 'Sapharia' I thought while sending her the memories of what just happened. 'Yes little one, I am coming'.

As she descended behind them not making a noise I couldn't help but laugh. Armor gave me a look like I was insane, I then said like a little girl "look behind you"

As they turned around shock took hold of them and the normal pony fainted, the pegisus pony jumped up about 2 feet and Armor gave me a scare when he started to light up his horn.

"STOOOOOP!" I yelled while popping the p, "I would like to introduce to you Sapharia. Sapharia, prince Armor and company."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own mlp:fim or inheritance cycle

A few things I forgot to mention he also has…

His Elvin bow and arrows

Books on magic- dictionary- how to use- and theory- sum of 12 books total on the subject

The enchanted hammer necklace gifted to him by the previous dwarf king Hrothgar

His belt given to him by Orimis along with the ornate saddle

And a recipe book given to him by the elves, dwarfs, Kull and men on how to make different beers- this was given to him upon Sapharia's request to the leaders of the nations as a birthday gift to him

Armors Point of view

"I would like to introduce to you Sapharia. Sapharia, prince Armor and company."

I didn't believe 'Eragon' when he said that he was a 'Dragon rider'… WHAT THE HAY DOES THAT EVEN MEAN ANYWAY? But how he greeted her was what calmed myself and the other 2 down.

As Eragon bounded up to Sapharia and wrapped his arms around her. He then let go and let Sapharia introduce herself.

'Hello little-horse-warriors, my name is Sapharia brightscales. I have already searched your mind and have seen you mean me or my bonded no harm… but know this, if he is hurt because of your kind, I will fry you where you stand… understand!' she said going from sweetly talking to an almost eerie voice.

After recovering we talked for a while longer getting to know one another, but when questions concerning about where Eragon came from or what he was capable of came to light he would change the subject almost immediately. This action caused me to look over at my two companions Storm Buffer and Rock Solid (sorry, I stink at making up names) with a worried look but what surprised me most was the next question he asked.

"Sooo…" said Eragon "Can peo- what I mean is ponies, can they do magic?"

"Uhh… Yes?" I said

"Really?! What type of magic can you do! How powerful are you? Who can use magic? Can-"

"hang on a minute, how about we hold the rest of the questions off for until we get to the palace, alright" said Rock Solid

Eragon just shrugged and went over to Sapharia. "Hey, where is your tent. I know you let us borrow one but still, where are you going to sleep?" asked Storm Buffer

Eragon's POV

I never realized that Storm was a girl… then again that would explain why the other two gave her the better tent but still I was a little surprised, you don't see women in the military or as guards often. I told them I sleep under Sapharia's wing and next to her belly so that her fire keeps me warm. They saw the sense in that and went to bed themselves with armor on first watch. Seeing that he didn't want to talk I went to Sapharia and laid down next to her in preparation to sleep.

'Sapharia' Eragon thought in order for armor not to hear 'what do you think about them from their minds, any candidates for one of the dragon eggs?'

'Yes, their leader armor is certainly worthy, but we need to meet these rulers they sometimes mention first to see if they are a threat'

'Of course, but for now, let me sleep.'

She laughed deep in her throat, 'Yes little-one'

Still eragon

The next day was uneventful until the train. Armor led us through the woods and stopped us when we got 100 yards close to the edge. He had the other two guards take me to the train station, and because it was extremely early no-ahem-ponies were out yet. I was amazed by the train, 'a mode of transportation I could never had dreamed possible… AMAZING!' They loaded Sapharia and I onto the train in a compartment big enough to house Sapharia, and we were soon on our way. A few hours later with no talking and planning done by Sapharia and I about how to greet them, we finally arrived at this 'Canterlot' and I was surprised when we didn't get off the train.

"Why can we not get off?"

"Because, the princesses want to meet you in their private train station under the castle." Armor replied

Needless to say we were off in five minutes we were on our way again but I was surprised that we were disconnected to the train and going in a different direction. As we entered into the hall under the castle two large wooden doors slammed shut behind us. Before we were escorted off the train I scanned for threats and found only two that seemed to have enough power to take me on. I looked over to where the 'threats' stood and realized that they were the princesses. One was white with a multicolor floating mane with a gold sun on her flank. The other was a midnight blue with a starry, flowing mane with a moon on her flank. 'Maybe the signs on their flanks signify what they do Sapharia.'

'I was thinking the same thing little-one'

Sorry about this chapter, I didn't really like this one myself but I plan on revising it later on after I finish a few other chapters, but I promise to make the other chapters as good as the first and even better. You may not hear from me for a week or two because of finals coming but I promise not to abandon this story.

May the stars watch over you and may peace live in your hearts my friends


End file.
